


It's a Win-Win Situation

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite alright to use someone... just as long as they can use you back... 'Cause then, it's just a win-win situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the real or fictional characters that I created based on the real ones are mine, this is pure fiction.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I imagine it. Writing should be enjoyed not judged! 
> 
> Sorry for this silliness. 
> 
> Sorry if I offended anyone, I am not making money off my work, it's just for entertainment.

"And what do I get out of it, Louis?"

"Well, I don't know, how about I buy you a drink?"

"How about you pay for all of my drinks tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know, isn't that a bit much, like a ..."

"You're using me, Louis, if I need to remind you..."

"It's not even wrong if you can use me right back! See, it's a win-win situation!"

"And since I can use you for nothing more than free drinks tonight, I'll take that as a "yes."'

"What about my company?"

"Not sure I enjoy it that much..."

"Harry!" 

After being prodded in the ribs Harry continued to twist and turn before the wardrobe door mirror until Louis nearly yelped:

"Oh would you take that thing off of yourself already? It really does not match your trousers!"

"Well, does it matter how I look? I thought it was you who was trying to lure Eleanor and not me!"

"Yeah, but you're my wingman. Your friends' appearance can tell a lot about you."

"Not sure I heard that one before..."

"Oh, just take it off please, I hate it!"

Harry removed his suit jacket, then shook off the vest under it and pulled the jacket back on. By the looks of it, he understood correctly just what thing Louis wanted him to get rid of.

"You know, Louis, for someone who just wants to get laid, you are way too obsessed about tonight's evening!"

"You know I don't do relationships, Harry Styles" - Louis sighed out beginning to lintroll Harry's suit jacket, - "It's just way too many little things... like taking care of them, watching out for them, sending them five hundred messages a day, you know doing all this cute stuff, and sharing in their interests, which I really don't have any time for, and then that whole..." - he waived the lint roller before starting on Harry's trousers, - "jealousy thing... plus they have to be in your personal space, I mean here and there and everywhere and I'd just get tired of it all and just - no."

"Mhh, so you're using me to help you get a girl who you're planning to use for sex... it's like a two-layer cake" - Harry pulled the corners of his mouth down and nodded his head, - "and would you take that tie off, you're way overdressed for this club!"

"But you're wearing a bowtie!" - Louis protested, raising his arms.

"You put it on me yourself" - Harry shrugged, - "Besides I'm sure Nick will just be wearing a paint-stained t-shirt!"

"You invited Nick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh" - Louis kept his mouth agape for half a second longer than necessary, - "I just didn't think we needed anyone besides us..."

"Well, Louis" - Harry sighed, taking a nearly empty bottle of hair spray away from his mate, Louis' head barely visible through a cloud of product particles - "The object of your seduction is bringing along some straight female friends..."

"So you invited another male friend who also happens to be gay... that's uh...well thought-through, Harry, I really admire your clever judgment...!"

"No, you can never have too many gay guys, the girls just adore us" - Harry shrugged, picking a stray eyelash off Louis' face, - "make a wish! Was it to get lucky? All right, don't tell me! Now, blow.... ermm... What was I saying? Oh, I also invited Liam, Niall, Zayn, Andy, Michael, Ed, Paul..."

"That's fine, so it'll be a crowd, even better... wait, what?" - Louis shrieked.

"What?" - Harry replied with a tiny smile.

"Who's Michael?"

"Just a guy I know, a friend of Nick's."

"Is he into guys?"

"Yes... so?"

"Is he dating Nick?"

"No... Louis, what's with.."

"Is he single? Why did you invite him?"

"Ughh..." - Harry whined, - "Louis, we really need to get going if you don't want to be late!"

"I really wish, that all these people didn't have to come" - Louis grumbled, - "some Michael guy who isn't dating Nick and might be single is really not what I'd like to deal with tonight... you got the keys, Haz? And wear a coat please! I'd much rather utilize their coat check service than have you catch a cold again!"

"We're only walking to the car, Louis!"

"Great, so you can leave it in the car as long as we park close enough to the club."

 

____________________________  
"So you've been flatmates for...?"

"Two months" - Louis sighed and looked at Harry who gave him a tiny smile and looked down, - "We met at this trashy dive bar and Harry puked on me in the loo. Twice. And we just took it from there."

"It just kind of happened." - Harry added. 

"That's lovely" - Eleanor nodded and sipped at her drink, only there was nothing left so it just made some gurgling noises that made Louis scrunch his eyebrows.

Harry nudged his leg under the table:

"Uh, if you'll excuse me.."

Louis shot him a glance and then followed him with his gaze all the way until he disappeared in the hall leading to the loo.

"Uh" - said Eleanor.

"Erm" - responded Louis.

"So" - began Eleanor.

"Yeah" - finished Louis.

"He is a very nice bloke" - mused Eleanor.

"Yes!" - nodded Louis with fervour. - "He cooks, he cleans, he sings me lullabies when I have insomnia and he cross-stitched my name unto my apron!"

"You cook?" - Eleanor raised her eyebrows.

"Harry is teaching me! He taught me to whisk just yesterday!" - Louis evaded, - "I wouldn't do it otherwise, or I'd probably burn the whole flat down, but he keeps a close eye on that stove whilst I'm at it. I'm getting better though."

"Uh-huh" - Eleanor nodded. - "And does he like shopping? Or going to Starbucks?"

"Uh, he does do some shopping" - Louis scratched his head, - "I drop him off to pick up the groceries whilst I fetch the stuff from dry-cleaner's and then I pick him back up and sometimes, yeah, we do stop by Starbucks, although we kind of like the neighbourhood coffee shop better, well, Harry really likes their breakfast pastries, and so I go and get them for him ..."

"Uh-huh" - Eleanor responded with her eyes lifted up, lips curled possessively around the straw and made the gurgling noise again.

"Uh, would you like another drink?" - Louis asked, digging his fingers into his nearly petrified hair.

"Nah, I'm good" - Eleanor returned her gaze to him, - "And does Harry like TopShop?"

"Top what?" - Louis repeated, - "Uh, he's gay, you know!"

"Oh" - Eleanor deflated.

"Yeah and where is he?" Louis started digging for his phone, - "Let me send him a text."

"So Louis" - Eleanor started.

"Mhm" - Louis agreed, typing vigorously on his phone.

"Do you like Top Shop?"

"Do I like whaa" - Eleanor made the gurgling noise again and Louis nearly dropped his phone, - "Uh... Eleanor, so I heard you are a student..."

"At Manchester university" - Eleanor volunteered eagerly.

"And you study...?" - Louis waived his hands, gaze locked on the right one in which he had his phone.

"And I study.... yes, sometimes" - Eleanor drawled out slowly, a trail of spit following her straw.

"I'm gonna text Harry again, he is not responding" - Louis noted and a line creased his forehead as his fingers started drumming on his cellphone, - "So you were saying, your exams... errr... just a second...why.. r... u... not.. oh sorry, so your exams, you taking them right about now?"

"Mhm" - Eleanor responded slowly and bit the side of the glass. It was plastic, so it cracked, - "when I'm not travelling. So Louis.... uhmm... you know anyone in modeling... have any connections...?"

"Yeah, I know Johnny, Stevie, Patrick... you know, Harry used to do naked modeling! He has his pictures taped all over the bathroom... oh, I mean... Uh, just a second, I'm sorry, I'm gonna call him, I think!"

"Why don't you just find him rather?" - Eleanor offered.

"I'll do that!" - Louis yelped but as he turned around, Harry was coming out from the hall, arm draped around Michael.

"Ehhh..." - Louis said eloquently while reaching out his hand.

"Huh?" - Eleanor wondered, chewing on a piece of ice. 

"What's going on?" - Louis shrieked, pulling on Harry's sleeve when he was close enough to do that.

"We met at the urinals!" - Harry beamed, as Michael squeezed his shoulder, - "So I said "Hi""

"And I said "oops" cause I kinda... yeah" - Michael added, winding his arm around Harry's waist.

"Rrrgh" - Louis responded, slugging Michael's hand away behind Harry's back and replacing it with his own.

"Wow" - Eleanor said, eyes glued to the dancefloor ahead.

"What is she looking at?" - Louis squinted and pulled Harry closer to himself.

"Liam and Zayn are making out" - Michael yelped, yanking Harry closer by the neck.

"I thought you didn't invite any other gay guys!" Louis hissed, pressing Harry into his own side.

"I didn't invite any other gay guys, Louis, I invited Liam and Zayn!" - Harry shrugged, only he was effectively glued to Louis by now so they both shrugged.

"Do girls find gay guys making out hot?" - Michael wondered, suddenly releasing Harry and causing the latter together with Louis to nearly topple over onto the bar stools.

"Oh yeah" - Eleanor agreed, not looking away from the dancefloor.

"So you would like this then, you mean?" - Louis blurted and attached his own lips to Harry's. Harry yelped which effectively allowed Louis to stick his tongue into his mouth and explore its interior.

"Even I find that hot" - Michael noted after awhile, - "but you can stop now."

Louis did and opened his eyes, and Harry promptly wiped off his mouth, turned on his heels and went towards the exit. Eleanor was nowhere in sight.

"I'm trying too hard, aren't I?" - Louis shook his head with scrunched up eyebrows at Michael.

"Oh, no, mate, I'd say, you're not trying at all."

 

________________________________________  
Louis exited the club and sat on the bottom stair, where Harry was slumped over, head on top of his arms.

"Harry, where's your coat?" - Louis asked the most burning question.

"Mhm... it's all just a game to you!" - Harry sighed and turned to him.

"Where's your bowtie?" - Louis gasped then.

"It was _choking _me, you know" - Harry shook his head.__

__"I am sorry" - Louis bowed his head._ _

__"Your only redemption is that you're my ride " - Harry retorted._ _

__"Oh! Uh, I mean... Can I... ask for just one more favour?" - Louis began with a sheepish smile._ _

__"Oh what is it then?" - Harry responded with eyebrows frowned._ _

__"Can I kiss you... again? I did it all wrong inside... I ambushed you with it... hell, I think I ambushed myself with it almost... and I'd... really like to... give you a chance to respond... if you were going to respond... not that you'd have to... I just...."_ _

__"You're an arsehole.... and you're unbelievable... which makes you an unbelievable arsehole" - Harry sighed all the while leaning in closer to Louis, who lifted his head, wanting to offer his reply to this accusation just as Harry's tongue entered his mouth. Whatever it was that he wanted to say came out in cat language._ _

__"Uh, you want to go home?" - Louis offered in half an hour, only now noticing with a gasp that Harry was still not only not wearing his coat but by now also not sporting his suit jacket. Liam and Zayn tripped over them, exiting the club._ _

__"But Louis" - Harry shook his index finger at him, - "What are we going to do about this whole thing with you being straight?"_ _

__"Oh you know..." - Louis said, tracing his finger over Harry's chest, then bringing it up to his neck, - "maybe I can just give you a.... bowtie!"_ _

__"Oh yeah" - Harry retorted, leaning in again and assaulting him with soft little pecks, all the while making no motion to actually get up, - "you know, Louis, I think this would be... really the first time where I am completely sure that when I wake up in the morning, the other person - meaning you in this case - would still be there and..."_ _

__"Whoooah" - Louis drawled out - "I wouldn't be so certain if I were you. I might just not, you know..."_ _

__"Nmmyeah" - Harry shook his head dismissively, - "but that would only mean you went out to get us some breakfast pastries from that neighbourhood coffee shop that you actually really hate..."_ _

__"How did you know...?" - Louis yelped before twining his fingers with Harry's, - "I still don't do relationships though, Harry Styles..."_ _

__"Of course not" - Harry spoke in a calm monotone between kisses, - "and neither do I.... I really don't need a second relationship now.... not when I've been in one with you for the past couple of months... and I really kind of prefer monogamy... so... all those blokes out there" - he waived his hand awkwardly at the building behind them, - "could really cross my name off their lists. And really, Louis, I'm kinda starting to enjoy being used like this... 'cause when two people are as obscenely in love as we are..."_ _

__"... I'd say, it's a real win-win situation!"_ _


End file.
